The invention relates to a data recording device comprising a two-dimensional array of microdots of nanometric dimensions formed directly on a substrate comprising electronic means for addressing and controlling the microdots, each microdot comprising a free end arranged facing a storage medium.
The invention also relates to a method for production of such a device.